From Russia With Love
by Chibi-me
Summary: Tenn's at home, Heero's in Russia, and a Halloween story... Please review ! I know this summary sucks, but the story doesn't!
1. From Russia With Love

Author: Chibi-me  
Email: raberba_cd@hotmail.com  
Title: From Russia With Love  
Sub-Title: What Dance?  
  
  
  
He looked nervous, standing there, in front of the class. I stood next to him, although I wasn't new. Quatre Raberba Winner had transferred over into Jii's school and mine. We had discussed our latest mission about two week's prior. Grand scale attack on Oz. So we were spread out across the world. Jii and Duo had left for Tokyo, Heero and Trowa were now in Moscow, Wufei went off to Saudi in his Nataku, while Quatre and I remained in Calgary.   
  
Mme Martin spoke to the class of twenty-two announcing the addition of a new student into 9-2 (our class), and that I would be his assigned partner. I told Mme Martin that Jii had gone on an overseas vacation with some other friends of hers and wouldn't be back for at least a couple of weeks.   
  
A couple weeks. That's how long Heero would be away. And he's in Moscow, of all places!  
  
I felt Quatre's, the teacher's, and all of my classmate's eyes on me. "Pardon?" I asked.  
  
Mme Martin told me to take Quatre and sit him in Jii's spot. I heard some people giggle as Quatre followed me to the back of the class. And it's quite handy that he had learned French (and many other languages that I need not mention) as a child, or he wouldn't have understood a thing (you see, I go to a French school).   
  
Math was over quickly. Next we had Gym. First day of Jive. Fun fun fun. We chose partners. Actually, the guys chose girls. Quatre managed to take my arm and lead me off tot he middle of the floor.   
  
I caught a smile and a wink from Sarah a few other girls. I turned to Quatre, "People are looking. Are you going to show off?"  
  
He closed his eyes. "I don't show off. I merely display in public what I am good at." He opened his blue blue eyes and grinned.  
  
"And you just happened to be the new crowned King of Swing," as I spoke, I looked over at Arnold who had paired up with a girl named Colette. Arnold was a big guy. Big and smooooth. Everyone liked him because he was nice. He was the (former) King of Swing.  
  
After a long lecture on "how not to step on your partner's feet", our Gym teacher turned on the tunes and yelled, "DANCE!"  
  
Quatre grinned. Mr. Hill had seemed to have forgotten that we were supposed to learn to Jive. The music he cranked up was a medium-quick waltz. I looked at all the other kids; they were along the walls. Staring at Quatre and I.   
  
"Come on. Let's dance." Quatre softly, yet firmly put his right hand on the small of my back, held my right hand out and started...well, waltzing. Now I am thankful for the mock dance lessons that he had given me a couple weeks back. We spun around the gym floor alone. I suppose no one else knew how to waltz. It never dawned on me that they were just watching us dance.  
  
While dancing in Quatre's arms, I was wondering if Heero would ever dance with me. But I was pulled out of my thoughts as the music changed. Being as cultured and educated, as he is, Quatre changed our dance along with the music. It was now a fast Jive. I, for some stupid reason, thought the rest of the class would join in, but they didn't. Quatre, the small, blond, blue eyed boy must intimidate them.   
  
He threw in some tosses (those were hilarious fun!) and quite a few moves that I didn't know (surprise surprise), but I managed to pull them off and not break my ankle! On the last beat of the song, Quatre spun me and caught my waist so that we both faced the stage. We bowed. My heart soared as my friends and peers cheered and applauded.   
  
I turned to Quatre with a huge grin on my face. "Thank you so much, Four!! Augh! You're the best!!" I hugged him tightly, then remembering that practically half of the whole ninth grade, and the entire popular group was watching us, I back away, blushing like a beet.   
  
A couple line dances and a two-step later, Gym was over, and so was the school day. Don't ask why we only showed up for fifth and last period, the story involves finding out two teenagers had found our Gundams, getting out and back to and from them. Then we had to take the C-Train (stands for Calgary Transit or something like that) and make three or four bus connections. After making three or four wrong connections (I took the cheese wagon to school. Sue me), we got there at about 1:45.  
  
Now, the bus ride home. Our bus was late. We had a substitute driver. Alrighty, that night there was going to be a party at one of the popular people's houses, so there was an unusually small amount of ninth graders on bus "C". Instead of the usual twelve, there were only three others than Quatre and myself.   
  
Quatre and I got onto the bus and headed for the back seats. I noticed that most of the 8th grade girls were checking Quatre out. They thinking either "great, another Nine to lip off at us," or "Oh my god. Hotness." Heh heh. True. Due to the lack of peepsies on my el bus-o, I dumped my bag in my usual seat (third from back) and planted my ass in the second back seat. Quatre did the same and sat across from me. He sat facing forward with his hands in his lap.   
  
Next on was was Wannifer (her real name is Jennifer Wan, but in 7th grade we had both Jenn's in our class, so they got nicknames). She took the seat behind Quatre.  
  
"Who's this, Tenn?" She asked, pointing to Four.  
  
"That's Quatre. He's transferred to our school. Coming to my place to study and carp like that."  
  
"Okay." Wannifer lightly tapped on Quatre's shoulder. "Hi! I'm Wannifer!"  
  
Quatre smiled and offered his hand over the seat, "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner. Pleased to meet you, Wannifer."  
  
"He's very polite," I stated. Wanny shook his hand and offered him a Smartie.   
  
Little Perry Stein jumped onto the bus.  
  
"Oh no," I groaned. "Perry's here."  
  
"Tenn," Perry yelled from the front of the bus. "You got a dollar?"  
  
"No, Perry," I answered, "I don't have a dollar." He asks me that question every single day, and I never have money. Or at least, I don't tell him that I do. Perry came back and sat behind me, next to Wannifer.   
  
"Who's this punk?" He asked harshly, trying to be intimidating. But it doesn't work; he just comes off as annoying. "Is he your BOOOOOYYYY FRIEND, Tenn? I KNOW HE IS!"  
  
I wanted so bad to scream at the brat, "HEERO'S IN RUSSIA RISKING HIS LIFE SO HE CAN HELP US SAVE THE WORLD FROM CERTAIN DESTRUCTION!!!" But I didn't. I couldn't say that in public. It could get us all killed. Us, being the Gundam Pilots.  
  
Then, before the yellow bus pulled away from the school, Stephan (normally spelled 'Stephane', but you'd think it was 'Stephanie'. Hee hee...) got on. He took his sweet old time getting back here; talking to everyone, begging badly for food. Stephan stopped in front of me. "Tenn, sit with Blondie, over there."  
  
I looked up at his big fat head. "Why should I, Stephan?"  
  
"Because," he answered, "I don't want to sit with you OR that lesbian." I could see Quatre's eyes well up and his face flush. I looked up at the big fart, then scooted over next to Quatre. The bus lurched away the instant Stephan sat down.  
  
I expected the boys to ignore Quatre and I, but instead they started screaming "TENN'S GOT A BOOOOOOYYYYYYYYYYY FRIEND!!" I blushed red hot with fury. Those two are such asshol--  
  
"I'm sorry, you are mistaken. Tenn and I are simply coworkers. There is no relationship between us. And I also believe she is infatuated with someone else." Quatre's words always sounded nice but hit hard.  
  
Perry nodded and Stephan winked at me. I groaned. Then, for the first time...ever, Wannifer spoke up, "Come on, Tenn. Tell us who makes you scream."  
  
0______0 I gawked wide eyed, in shock, in a stupor. Little innocent Wanni-f-fer...She grinned. That sent Stephan and Perry into a laughing riot. I closed my eyes and blocked out everyone's voices (or at least tried to). Later that evening, Quatre told me that he had told them about Heero. He didn't mention anything about Wing Zero or that he almost always carries a gun in the back of his shorts.   
  
Finally we got back to my crib. Quatre is now watching 'Casablanca', while I lounge here, in My Chair, mumbling the occasional Bogart quote (sorry sweetheart), and thinking about Heero. A really great day could be completely ruined by a horrible bus ride home. And now I miss He-kun terribly. I fell asleep to the piano in Sam's bar, drifting away...   
  
  
PART TWO  
Title: From Russia With Love  
Sub-title: Sent Mail  
  
  
(I've never been to Moscow, nor have I read many books on it. So I'm sorry if the description is bad. But there is a war going on, so keep you mind open. And if that's not what the Queen looks like, sue me. Wait. Don't sue me)  
  
  
It was cold. Damn cold. Mother F'ing cold. Trowa and I arrived via our Gundams a couple days ago. We hid Zero and HeavyArms out in the country by Tver', that's when it started snowing. Instant camouflage. Right.   
  
I sat, typing the report of the flight to Russia. It was long, and I had (regulations) go on about every stinking detail. From the turbulence due to an Oz spacecraft we passed over the Atlantic Ocean to the crop circle we saw by Tula. Trowa sat on a sleeping bag against the wall polishing a pair of black leather boots, which went with the green and black Oz uniform. His part of the mission was to infiltrate Oz and scrap around for information. I was to be Trowa's backup. To get him out of shit.  
  
When all the boots had been polished, all the uniforms had been pressed, the reports all written, I had absolutely squat to do. Trowa had gone off to "cruse for chicks", he said.   
  
There was a beep. I had mail. "Not another mission..." That statement shocked me. Had I just said that? Have I, Heero Yuy, the Perfect Soldier, become...human? I looked around the motel room for something to suppress my boredom. On the bedside table sat a rotary telephone. Then my brain kicked in ((it must be the cold)), I should check my mail. In case I got another F'ing mission. But to my surprise, the mail was from Tenn.  
  
***  
  
Hiyya Hee-kun, //I smiled. Tenn only calls me Hee-kun when she's being...emotional//  
How's Moskva (see the new word I learned!!!) treating you? I bet it's more exiting that it is here. Why do we have to hide out-- sorry, "be stationed", in an unknown place like Calgary? Wait. You told me that. (1) It's a minor place, being not in the States (2) It's in between two major bases of some whowhat people...and that's all I can remember right now. Oh well //At least she remembered part of that speech. //   
  
I hope you got to the USSR easy enough, cause I'm thinking about you always. Write back and let me know about things, k? Quatre's telling me to come and watch 'The Great Escape' with him. Aww...he's crying. I've gotta go cheer up Four.  
  
Bbye Hee-kun  
Tenn  
  
ps  
  
xp on you.  
  
***  
  
I smiled (damn emotions). "Tenn..." I shook my head. She always manages to light up my day, even if she just trips on a crack in the sidewalk and makes a funny noise. Or, on the same night, looking into a lady's house and saying, "Hey! That cat looks like Blue, except he's orange." Jii then explained that 'Blue' was the cat that Tenn adopted. [AN: Blue is based on my cat. Wait, he is my cat. Same cat.] That Halloween was the greatest fun I'd ever had. I even remember the costumes.  
  
***  
  
Duo had been the Grim Reaper, or Shinigami, whichever. The braided baka carried around a plastic scythe, was clothed in black robes and every once and a while, he would pull out a pager and say "be right back. I've gotta go kill someone."   
  
Trowa, as everyone expected had been a clown. The half mask, baggy pants, and suspenders.  
  
Poor Quatre. As the result of a dare, the blond boy was dressed in the Sailor Venus garb. Heels. Short, very short skirt. Thin, smooth, girl legs *snicker*. Short sleeved top. And long blond hair. He even shouted "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" for a couple guys who were handing out candy. Quite a large number of sixteen and seventeen year-olds had checked her--him out. I lost count at thirty-seven.   
  
Wufei refused to dress up, so he suffered. Duo, Jii and Tenn had dragged him off to the bathroom. Those three came parading out at least and hour later followed by Queen Elizabeth?!? That had been the main reaction from Quatre, Trowa and myself. But yes it was Wufei. He had struggled, but it was pointless, the odds were against him from the beginning. He stood there in an Elizabethan gown, curly red hair piled on top of his head. Makeup covered his face, so that you could barely tell there was a fifteen year-old Chinese boy underneath it all.   
  
Tenn had tried on many costumes, but ended up choosing to go as a person called 'Trunks'. Duo fainted when she cut her hair, and Jii screamed when she died it lavender. All I could do was stare with a stupid look on my face. I had just begun to like her, and now she was...changed. After spending an unruly amount of time in the bathroom, Tenn came out sporting baggy black pants, a black tank top, jean jacket with the 'Capsule Corp' logo on the sleeve. She had even out in blue contacts. "That can't be Tenn," I thought. I could just stare.  
  
Jii, once she saw Tenn, who had completely transformed into Trunks, decided she had to be Pan. She had giggled a lot and knittered on and on about driving Duo crazy. She did drive him crazy though, with the short red T-shirt she wore.  
  
Now. I originally didn't want to go Trick-Or-Treating, but I got convinced into it. Then I didn't want to dress up, but I saw what happened to Wufei and changed my mind. "Uh...can I have suggestions?" I had no idea what I should have been. Tenn's eyes lit up. She whispered into Jii's ear. Jii nodded and grinned.   
  
At least my costume was normal. I wore a tan trench coat that hung to the floor. Tenn had slicked back my bangs and the rest of my hair flat on the top of my head. Hey. I could see! She then put an old-looking gray hat on my head and announced me as, "Finit". I guess I was supposed to be a detective or something when Quatre said, "You're Humphrey Bogart, Heero." I looked myself up and down in the mirror.  
  
"That was the intent," Jii leaned against the wall looking quite proud.  
  
Duo twitched and fidgeted with his plastic scythe, "Can we go?" So we did. We hit the streets at about seven-thirty "For Maximum Treating Time." By eight-thirty each of us had at least a pillowcase full of candy/chips/lollies.  
  
  
Around eleven o'clock we all sat atop a small hill bathed in moonlight. There was a groan then a sigh. I pushed my hat up off my eyebrows so I could see. Duo was stretched out on his back on the hooded cloak he had worn. I noticed that his belt was open. The pig had eaten too much candy, and now he was bloated. Jii stood over him, teasing him about his newly found inability to move.   
  
"You fat pig," she cooed. "I bet you couldn't even bang Brittany Spears right now. Poor baby Duo..."  
  
After Duo, deemed, The Pig, had had a little 'nappy', we wandered aimlessly around the neighborhood. Tenn and I branched off from the group another half-hour later. Tenn had slipped her arm into mine so (it seemed, at least) I was leading her around. We wandered until we came to a park. Not a playground park, but a provincial park. Fish Creek, I believe. Down a twisting path, into the cover of the trees.  
  
"Whoa...it's so...dark," Tenn stated a very obvious fact.   
  
"Should we go back?" I asked.  
  
She thought. Clink. Clink. Clink........clink. Was that the sound of her brain working? She finally answered, "How 'bout we keep on this path. I think it opens into a clearing soon."   
  
*in the clearing*  
  
Tenn had taken me by the hand and ran off into the long grass. Her having a grip on my left hand I had to follow. I don't know what it was, the night air, running, feeling free, not held back, being with Tenn. Maybe it was all these things, but I fell tot he ground laughing. Tenn did the same, so we rolled in the grass laughing as id we had never laughed before ((in my case, I never had)). My hat got knocked off, Tenn's lavender hair mussed up. I even think one of her contacts came out. A wave of pure happiness washed over me as I lay there trying to catch my breath.   
  
"Heero," Tenn's voice swirled in the air. I sat up and looked down at her. Mushroom hair didn't look to bad on her actually, but her eyes freaked me out. One being blue and the other brown.   
  
"Tenn," I said. She sat up. I looked at her. She looked aback. I smiled. "The Aid has nothing to say?"  
  
"I would if I could think of something to say. But you're--" She stopped.  
  
"I what?"  
  
"You...you take my mind off things, Heero" Tenn ran a hand through her hair. "You do things to me, Hee-kun. You--" She froze.  
  
"She called me Hee-kun," I thought. One of the first times I let my emotions get the better of me. It was a starting point.   
  
"Thanks Tenn-chan." Her eyes lit up, I held her hands in mine.   
  
The wind whistled past our ears, as if it had been holding its breath. 'So beautiful," I thought, my thumb tracing her jaw. Leaning forward, I closed my eyes and gently pressed my lips against Tenn's. They were soft, smooth and tender. Her lips tasted sweet, like...cherries. Her hand came up and rested lightly on my shoulder. I pulled her head back and admired her face. Her eyes were still closed, her lips red and moist from the simple kiss.  
  
"What have I done?" My conscience screamed at me. "No! No! No! That was wrong! You idiot!" The grass rustled as Tenn stood up.   
  
"Let's get back," she said. I picked up my hat and stood up myself.   
  
"Alright." I put my hat on and crooked my arm. "Shall we?" We linked elbows and started for home.  
  
***  
  
What one can think of... Tenn and I hadn't kissed or anything like that since. And to be frank (although my name is Heero), I missed it.   
  
I wrote out a reply to Tenn's letter, telling her that I hadn't caught Malaria...yet. I told her about the almost run-down motel, how it reminded me of L1. I told her she was lucky to be in a country where it wasn't so F'ing cold. I told her I missed her...more than she could imagine. I hesitated sending the message though. It missed something.   
  
At the end I added,  
  
Love,  
Hee-kun  
  
Then,   
  
xp on you too, NO RETURNS!  
  
  
END OF FROM RUSSIA WITH LOVE  



	2. From Japan With Love

PART THREE  
Author: Chibi-me  
Email: raberba_cd@hotmail.com  
Title: From Japan With Love  
Sub-title: Sushi...eww...  
  
(Okay. Again, I've never been to Japan, although I did study it, so it may be shrewd, not true, there's a war, blah blah blah...)  
  
"Oh! Oh! Oh! DU-O!" [~_^?] Ji jumped up and down around me. "Can we go on the-- No! Let's go-- MUSIC! Let's dance!" The hyperactive Kutsu grabbed my hands and started dancing.  
"GAH!" I was yoinked out of my calm observing state as Ji jumped and twirled around the court. "Ji, this is a very busy street. You don't want to get hit by a --" I yanked her off the road before a van almost ran her over. I held her elbow in a death grip so Ms Sugar-High couldn't wander off.   
  
Somehow I got both her and myself to a *in high voice* wee little apartment that we rented.   
***  
  
"What do you mean there's only one bed?!" Ji's face visibly paled, or maybe it was the scent of raw fish wafting into the room.   
  
I covered Ji's mouth with my hand. "It's okay. We'll take it. It's fine." I dragged Ji and our bags up to the room, twenty floors up. The door stuck, it required a little hip check from me. Once inside I dropped the matched luggage, which contained only what I need to survive. My industrial strength hair dryer AND I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT IT! a couple pairs of pants, shorts, shirts, and hair crap. I flung Ji's duffel bag across the room. There was a crash then a tinkle.   
  
"Oh shit." I was gonna get hell for that one.   
  
In the windowed corner of the room was the single bed Ji had flipped over. I deposited her on it, she bounced. Hee hee. Springs. She was asleep. I had told her that she shouldn't have had so much sugar...  
  
I set about putting our stuff away since I had absolutely nothing else to do. Howard would be arriving with our Gundams in the next couple days.  
  
*Time past swiftly for the next week. Duo and Ji fought many battles. They won the most part, but one battle fell hard. Deathscythe Hell lay crushed and battered. Duo inside tried desperately to free himself from the harness that held him down, but his attempts were feeble because his hands were swollen and sore.*  
  
"Deathscythe, are you okay?" My concerns were all focused on my friend. It answered that it would survive, but I had to get out. "A-alright." I don't know, my memories are kind of fuzzy, but somehow I got out of Deathscythe. What I do remember though is Ji's voice. She was going on in a soothing tone, letting me I was going to be fine.  
  
Ji's P.O.V.  
  
At a weak, "Wa...er...," I was back in the kitchen. Surprisingly, I didn't feel that I was Duo's slave or anything. He looked so helpless laying there. His Gundam had been hit from behind with a beam cannon. I padded into the room with the bed and put down the bowl of cool water. His brow furrowed as I placed a damp cloth on his forehead.   
  
"Don't worry Du-channies, there are no monsters under this bed. Sleep soundly and heal fast." The tension left his face (I'm good) and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
***  
  
I sat a at handy-dandy desk across the room form Duo where I kept an close watch on him. His wounds had healed a bit, but he was still pretty weak. Poor dude. I was writing in the journal Tenn had given me for Christmas (next to 'Walking For Dummies') when Duo made a noise. Somewhat like a moan, groan and/or try at communication. I looked over the desk at his bed and saw... nothing. Duo wasn't there! The chair I had been sitting in clattered to the floor as I ran around the apartment looking for Duo. [AN: I know this part is lame, but I have writer's block and I'm trying to write myself out of it.] Eventually ((I don't know why it took so long, it is a small apartment.)) I found Duo sitting on the kitchen counter. He had something dark and round in the palm of his hand which he was staring at-- sorry, "examining" it quite intently.  
  
"Uh... Duo?" I asked from the doorway. "Are you sure you should be up?" His leg was still wrapped up (and for good reason), it being the worst injury, but he also had a few bruises which made him look like a whore [AN: You get the visual right? That was the point.].   
  
"Peachy," he answered, still staring at the black turd. "Ji-chan, what is this thing?"   
  
I walked, slipped (I then took off my socks), and padded over to stand in front of Duo. I juts noticed that he was ass-planted in the kitchen sink. "Well Du-channies," I answered, picking up the turd, "this is sushi." I popped it into my mouth. "Mm mm good." Duo grimaced. "It's cucumber, rice and seaweed, you wimp."  
  
"You sure it's not toxic?" he asked, inspecting another one.   
  
"Positi--" I grasped at my throat, "Gack!" I slumped against Duo,, no longer choking and gasping.   
  
0.0 Duo looked down at me, his face becoming more and more panicked. "Ji..." his hands held my shoulders. "Ji, wake up. Ji!"  
  
I stood up and reached for another roll. "Positive," and popped it into my mouth.  
  
Them Shinigami fainted.   
  
Duo's P.O.V.  
  
Stars flashed in front of my eyes. Images of Ji and sushi danced in my head. I with my industrial strength hair dryer and Ji with her brass knuckles (don't mess with her!), my head fell back and hit the window. And when I knocked the tray of sushi off the counter there arose such a clatter. Ji smiled a soft smile as she saw what was the matter. She hopped on the counter and held up my head. The I was awake with a dread, of a headache.  
  
[End of poem]  
  
"Ow...damn. What am I turning into? A klutz?" My head throbbed and my ass was sore from sitting in the sink.  
  
Ji patted my head. "It's alright, Muffin," she cooed, "you're gonna make it." I pouted. "Aw... take it easy, Tiger."   
  
"Would you stop it with the sarcasm?" I grumbled.  
  
"Alright Diz."  
  
"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE WAYS OF THE STARSHIP TROOPER!!"   
  
Ji shook her head. "You're gonna regret doing that."   
  
I did. I had a huge headache.   
  
  
Again, Ji helped me back to the (deemed mine) bed. She went to her desk and resumed writing. I still didn't get anything to eat.   
  
"Ji," I asked, "could I have a piece of paper?" [AN: I have the Block again.]  
  
She looked up. "Sure." Little Kutsu handed me a paper she ripped out of her Journal, "Oops," she scratched something out of the corner.  
  
i 3 du-channies (strikeout)  
  
But I could still read it *smile*. Now you're thinking, what will Duo's little mind come up with now? Hee hee. A song.   
  
I'm wasting time thinking about a girl  
and stealing he away form her world  
she and I would run away  
I think of all the things that I'd say  
We'd talk about important things  
and I picture it in my dreams  
She'd teach me about modern art  
and I'd show her it's okay to fart  
And maybe I'd impress her by being in a band  
And maybe if I act real though she'll let me hold her hand  
And maybe I'll win her heart by writing this song  
And sometimes I sit at home and wonder if she's  
Sitting at home thinking about me and if I'm  
Sitting at home thinking about her  
Or am I just wasting my time?  
Remembering how she laughed at Kinko's when I made fun of that guy  
Remembering the look she gave me when I told her I used to fly  
I really want to ask her out, but my ego could never take it  
Even if I got the balls, you know the cougar would never make it  
And in my town you can't drive naked.  
[AN: I know I'm using 'Wasting Time' by Blink 182 without permission, but it's a really cool song, and it fits really well how Duo feels about Ji. Please don't sue me. I got nothing, so it wouldn't be worth it.]  
  
I looked back at what I had wrote. Dude, it was true. Wondering if Ji is thinking about me seems to be my hobby. Why did I juts write that? Inspiration? Sushi is hardly inspiration. A need? Sleep deprivation. That must be it. I didn't sleep on the plane, so now I have jetlag. Bummer.  
  
  
In the long run, it turned out that Ji and I remained in Tokyo for a month in total. Throughout that time we fought more battles, explored the city, and ....we kissed. It was outside a large building in down-downtown Tokyo. We were sitting on the front steps watching people watch us as they walked past. Every time some little Japanese guy would look confused, we would explode into laughter.   
  
It started raining around 2 in the afternoon. Both Ji and I were soaked in two point three minutes.   
  
"We have to find shelter!" I yelled through the rain. Hand-in-hand, Ji and I made it to the nearest object with a roof, which happened to be a phone booth, and squeezed in. Please note the 'squeezed'. Damn, Japanese people are small. So we were int he telephone booth,a nd Ji and I were in a...close situation.  
  
"Ji," I started, my voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Duo," she looked up at me, not much cuz I'm not all that tall. That suddenly reminded me of when both Ji and Tenn were short. Then Tenn grew, like, six inches, and both Ji and Heero were mad cuz they felt short. Then Ji grew so that she was half a head shorter than Tenn (who was 5"6). Now I was insulted. Out of everyone, Quatre was now the only one shorter than 'lil 'ol moi [AN: I have writers block again. ~_~;;;] Now we all shot up like friggen weeds.  
  
Oh well. Back to standing in the phonebooth. We just stood there for a couple minutes in uncertain silence. Ji closed her eyes and sighed. I looked out the window. Crap. The glass was fogging up.  
  
"What the hell." Ji grabbed my collar and pulled my face down to hers, planting a demanding kiss on my lips.  
  
"Hmm!!!" I mufled inot her mouth. But my surprise didn't stick around for long.  
  
A huge gust of wind smashed into the telephone booth, scaringt he shit out of me and Ji too because she let go of my shirt.  
  
"We'd better get back to the appartment," I whispered in her ear.  
  
"Yeah," my little Kutsu breathed back.  
  
So we left.  
  
  
  
PART FOUR/ CONCLUSION  
Title: Back Home In Loving Arms  
Sub-title: Final Dance  
  
((Alrighty. Last one. I didn't write one with Wu-Wu because he's not 'with' anyone in this series. Sorry Wufei Fans. This fic takes place in Boring 'ol Calgary (never heard of it? Check out a MAP OF CANADA [hint: in S.W. Alberta] It's there. Trust me.) All there peeps have a couple days of school left before winter break. Now, I live in Calgary, so I know it to the core. ENJOY!))  
  
Tenn's P.O.V:  
  
"Oh my god! Heero! Come on! We're going to miss the bus!" I ran back and forth from the kitchen to my bedroom 'gathering' things I would need for my last couple days of school, ever. (What could this mean? Is the end comming? Or does she mean at that school? Wait and see!)  
  
"Calm yourself Tenn. Now just come outside." Heero firmly held my hand and led me out the sliding door. I stood and watched Duo and Ji cross the boulevard, Quatre and Trowa and Wufei turn the corner to the bud stop while Heero locked the house. "Let's go," he said.  
  
Ji's P.O.V:  
  
Egad, Tenn's bus was crowded. Us, being....us (who else would you care about?) ditched the supposed 'seating plan' (*snorts*) and sat where we pleased, which is what we did anyway. Although Wufei was being a bum cuz he refused to sit with us in the back. He sat right behind the busdriver in the fron seat.  
  
"What's wrong Wu-Wu? Isn't it injust sitting with the Littles?" Duo called in a high girly voice which he KNEW both Wufei and I hated. I don't think Wufei hear him. Either that or he was ignoring Duo. So anyway, by the time everyone else had gotten onto the bus..lemmie just say it was cluttered.   
  
BACK  
Heero & Tenn | | Duo & Ji  
Trowa & Quatre| |Perry & Stephan  
Other people | | whom I do not  
give a shit | | about so xp  
| |   
| |  
| |   
| |   
| |  
| |   
| |   
| | Wufei  
FRONT   
  
That's us on the bus. I didn't really pay attention to anyone else. Like I care. We got to school amazingly quick, we convinced the Principle for all of us to be in the same class. Actually, Heero had to threaten him... ^_^;;;  
  
Quatre's P.O.V:  
  
It was a lovely day, but I don't think we learned much of anything. French class was entertaining. It was spent listening to Duo fake a french accent and pretend to know what the teacher was talking about. At the end of class we had to hand in some notes for some obscene reason. The teacher found Duo's exeptionally inspiring because he read it in front of the class.  
  
"Ma mo-therrrr iz eh frrrensh cammmel an' she eatz sperrrrmatozoiidies forrrrr subterranial brrrrunsh."  
  
After lunch there was an assembly which everyone slept through. All exept me, that is. Then there was Computer class, then Gym. Again, we danced. Not as fun as last time, but that was 'cause Heero snagged Tenn and I had to dance with a girl who reminded me of Rashid.  
  
Heero's P.O.V:  
  
It was nice to be home, even though Quatre insisted that we finish the 9th grade. When the war started, we all dropped out or basically quit school, so now we HAD to go back. Kind of lame if you ask me. We're soldiers; we have a future. Most likely death. But that's what Ji and Tenn are for, to prevent our death.  
  
As a result of nothing left to tell, I might as well end this tale of love and war.  
  
We all lived happiliy ever after. Or, at least until the next story...  
  
OWARI 


End file.
